


A Living Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’ve missed you, Cloud.”No, it was just another nightmare. He just had to force himself to wake up and it would all be over. He closed his eyes and used every trick possible to try to wake himself up. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t wake up.“You’re already awake. No need to lie to yourself.”
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	A Living Nightmare

It had been nearly a year since Cloud’s fight and conversation at the Edge of Creation with Sephiroth. Their last interaction had been the fuel for the nightmares that haunted him every night. Cloud knew Sephiroth was still out there; he knew that there would come a day the man would resurface and make his life a living hell all over again. While his teammates moved on with their lives and seemed happy enough, Cloud hadn’t been able to do the same. Around every corner and in every shadow, there was always the possibility of the silver haired man standing there, waiting for him. Tifa and Aerith constantly tried to remind him that even if Sephiroth came back, they would be more prepared and could take him on, just as they had before. Even then, that wasn’t enough to calm his new found anxiety.

There was one day in particular that his anxiety had bested him and it resulted in him having to lock himself in his room, begging the others to leave him alone. Eventually he was able to calm himself down but by the time that happened, the night had fallen so Cloud tucked himself under the covers, hoping for just an ounce of comfort.

When he awoke, there was a familiar purple spell circle glowing around his body. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest when he tried to move his arms, only to find them bound by the spell along with the rest of his body. The restraint spell was all too familiar and belonged to only one person that he knew.

“I’ve missed you, Cloud.”

No, it was just another nightmare. He just had to force himself to wake up and it would all be over. He closed his eyes and used every trick possible to try to wake himself up. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t wake up.

“You’re already awake. No need to lie to yourself.”

When Cloud finally opened his eyes again and looked down the bed, he was met with a pair of glowing green eyes. It was only a few seconds before Sephiroth stepped out of the shadows and began running his fingers through Cloud’s hair. The act absolutely revolted Cloud and he continued to struggle against the spell.

“I would have to say you missed me from the way you dream about me every single night. I’m flattered.”

“You… You’re not real. All of this is just a nightmare,” Cloud hesitantly said, not even believing the words himself. Although this scenario had never been a subject of his dreams, he didn’t put it past his mind to play such a trick on him.

“Oh? And I suppose this doesn’t feel real either,” Sephiroth replied, running his gloved fingers down the blond’s chest to reach the waistband of his boxers. 

His breath hitched when Sephiroth palmed him through his boxers. “Please… don’t do this. Let me go,” Cloud begged softly.

“Oh no, I’m not leaving until I break you.”

“Stop, please. Just let me go."

Sometime in between Cloud praying to anyone that would listen to him and continuing to struggle against the restraint spell, his boxers were removed and a Sephiroth was idly stroking his cock, waiting for Cloud to come back to reality. Slowly he could feel his body betraying him as his cock became increasingly hard.

“I think you’re more eager to do this than you’re letting on, Cloud,” he said, finally breaking the silence in the room. “Don’t fight it, we both know how much you want this.”

No, there was nothing about what was happening that Cloud wanted. The only part of him that wanted what was to come were the Jenova cells coursing through his blood. No other part of him had ever wanted Sephiroth except maybe before Nibelheim which had been years ago.

Sephiroth reached into Cloud’s nightstand and found a bottle of lube and flipped the cap open to drizzle some on his fingers. He forced Cloud’s legs open and sat himself between them, inserting two of his gloved fingers at once. Cloud cried out from the fingers intruding him, from the pain that shot through him. No one had ever touched him there so everything just felt so foreign and so wrong. Another cry escaped his lips when a third finger was added which caused him to beg for the older man to stop, earning him no reply other than a smirk.

“Your body is telling me otherwise. It’s begging for a reunion which is exactly what I’m going to give it,” Sephiroth said as he threw Cloud’s legs over his shoulders, practically bending him in half before he unzipped his pants and lined himself up at Cloud's entrance. Cloud choked out a sob as he penetrated him; this wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want any of this despite the lies Sephiroth continued to feed him. He closed his eyes once again and tried to wish everything away, wish that it was over, but he couldn’t find a peaceful place to let his mind wander off to.

Eventually, Sephiroth was completely inside Cloud even if it was quite a struggle at first. Cloud felt like he was being ripped in two as the older man set a brutal pace. It was more than evident that Sephiroth was enjoying himself fucking the blond as much as he enjoyed seeing how broken Cloud became with each thrust. There was a constant stream of pleas interrupted by moans that came from Cloud which caused him to sob even harder.

Cloud’s body continued to betray him in every way possible with the moans falling from his lips, his cock leaking on his stomach, and the pleasure he felt as Sephiroth started hitting his prostate with every thrust. “That’s it, Cloud. Let every person in this house hear you beg for a mercy that will never come.”

No matter how much Cloud willed the torture to end, both men knew it would end with Sephiroth willed it to end. Leaning down to Cloud’s ear, he whispered, “That’s it, come for me, Cloud.”

And just like that, Cloud came untouched. He sobbed through his orgasm, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it from hitting him like a freight train.

Sephiroth continued fucking in to Cloud, his thrusts eventually beginning to falter as he reached his climax. He came with a groan inside of Cloud and eventually stilled inside of him. With a wave of his hand, he broke the restraint spell from Cloud and got up off the bed to put himself back together, looking only slightly disheveled from when he entered the room. He ran a hand through his hair and enveloped himself in his wing before vanishing. The only evidence left behind was a single black feather on Cloud’s chest.


End file.
